Fluvique
Fluvique, officially known as Kingdom of Fluvique, is a sovereign country located in The West Pacific, consisting in 12 provinces and three territories with limited autonomy. It extend from the Yellow River in the west to the Fever Mountains in the north. The land now called Fluvique has been inhabited for millennia by various aboriginal peoples, who used the upper lands as their territory. Colonies was established in the late 15 century in the coasts of the Yellow River. As consequence of several conflicts the nine original colonies deposed the colonial government and formed a National Assembly who started the self government process. After a war of independence, extended for twelve years, finally the National Congress declared the formal Independence on July 16th 1821. Due to the lack of consensus in the congress, one part of the provinces formed a Republic and, immediately, the other provinces declared a confederation. This act was the start point of the several civil wars who ravaged the country for a half century. The internal policy turned at the end of XIX century and a Public Safety Committee take the country power and offers the Fluviquean crown to a foreign family to assure the democracy and make effective the constitution sanctioned in 1867. The first yellow river ruler was crowned in 1871 and established the Prime Minister charge and the powers of the parliament. Fluvique is a federal parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy, Queen Eugenie being the current head of state. The country is officially bilingual at the federal level, with spanish and english used with no difference. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries promoted for the government in the XIX and XX century, with a population of approximately 31 million as of 2015. Its economy is based upon its abundant natural resources, extensive fertile farmlands and well-developed international trade networks. It ranks among the highest in international measurements of government transparency, civil liberties, quality of life, economic freedom, and education. Etymology The name "Fluvique" is derived from the early french explorers who discovered the Yellow River and the north passage. They cartographed the coast and called the mass of water "Flavo Fluve" latin words for "river" and "yellow" or "yellowing". The french sailors started to use "Fluvilett", a contraction of "Fluvie" and "Juillet" (July in french, month when the river was discovered in 1510). By 1556 the europeans maps refers to the zone as "Fluvique". In the next century the name was taken for the british and spaniards who settled down and the land was divided upon Spanish-Fluvique and British Fluvique dominion. History Aboriginal peoples Archaeological studies have indicated human presence in the west regions from 8.000 to 7.000 BC and in northern Greencastle from 6.500 BC. This first settlers come from south Cohina and crossed the Imperial River. The archeological sites at Flesh Caves and Puped Plateau are the two oldest sites of human habitation in Fluvique. The characteristics of Fluviqueans Aboriginal societies of riversides of the Imperial River included permanent settlements, developing agriculture, animal husbandry, fishing and complex trading networks with foreign tribes. In the hinterland, the societies of Kushkes, Muslaw and Sallhen were nomad tribes who traveled the center plains, reaching the actual Betham and Mevosa in the early XII century. The aboriginal population at the time of the first european settlements is estimated to have been between 200.000 and 500.000. As consecuence of european colonization and the outbreak of several diseases, to which they had no natural immunity, resulting in the death of the fifthy percent of the total population and the isolation of the tribus due to the fear to the europeans. Initially the contact was peacefully and based in trade and mutual benefits.When the colonies started to go further than the coasts, the problems started as result of what the aborigens called "the invasion of their lands". The politics changed and eventually the colonists started to enslave the aborigens to work in the plantations and expell and relocalize those who can not work.